hotwheelsbattleforce5fandomcom-20200214-history
Overdrive
Overdrive is the 26th webisode of Hot Wheels Battle Force 5. Summary The webisode starts with the Splitwire racing through the desert. It's quickly revealed that the propulsion system for the Splitwire is busted, and it's speed is increasing. Tezz and Sage are worried that the overload would kill him. And nothing they come up with seems to work. Sherman, however, remotely programs the Splitwire's electric cross-bow to create a rope of electricity around an underpass, causing the car to spiral around it and hang by the rope. Although relieved, the spin has made Tezz nauseous, and Sage looks away as Tezz pukes offscreen. Transcript In the desert, the Splitwire speeds through the canyons and rock formations. *'Tezz': Sage, come in! Sage? In the Hub, the message is picked up as Sage floats to a data screen. Sherman comes out from under the Buster Tank. *'Tezz': My magnetic propulsion has malfunctioned, I...cannot stop the Splitwire. *'Sage': Tezz! Your speed is increasing exponentially. (touches the screen, a warning comes up) At this rate of acceleration, a collision would be akin to an atomic event! Scene switches back to where Tezz is. *'Tezz': Yes, I am aware of that. If you can cycle the polarity of the Splitwire, that should decrease my speed somewhat. He drives past the Sheriff, blowing his hat off and getting his attention. Scene change back to the Hub *'Sage': A sound hypothesis, but it will generate 1600 kelvins of heat. You would not withstand the temperature. Back to the inside of the Splitwire. *'Tezz': Oh! You are correct. Back at the Hub, Sage starts searching for a possible way to help Tezz. *'Sage': We may be able to employ the Aharonov–Bohm effect. Back to where Tezz is, the Splitwire continues to ride through the desert *'Tezz': Then, we can change the galciant shape of the wave packets. *'Sage': (voice over) Precisely, if the magnetic fields can act at a distance on charged particles. Back at the Hub *'Sage': However, your velocity may jeopardize the current magnetic potential. The data screen shows an underpass ahead of the Splitwire while another comes up displaying the car itself. Sherman approaches it and, getting an idea, remotely programs the EM crossbow. Back to where Tezz is. *'Sherman': (on communication channel) That should do it. The crossbow mounts up. At the Hub *'Sherman': Tezz, you might want to close your eyes for this. He walks back to the Buster. At the desert, the bow launches a tether to the bottom of the underpass, which causes the rope of eletricity to loop around it and send Tezz on a dizzy joyride. *'Tezz': SHERMAAAAANN! At the Hub, Sage looks over to Sherman, who's about to go back under the Buster. *'Sage': (impressed) Excellent work, Sherman. *'Sherman': (shrugging) Eh. Sometimes you just gotta go with your gut. At the desert, Tezz is sticking out of window of the Splitwire, which is still tethered onto the underpass. *'Tezz': (relieved, but dizzy) In-ter-es-ting theory... (Something doesn't sit right inside Tezz. In the Hub, Sage hears Tezz upchuck through the communication channels. Disgusted, she shuts communications off.) Characters Present *Tezz Volitov *Sage *Sheriff Johnson *Sherman Cortez Vehicles Present *Splitwire *Sheriff's police car *Buster Tank Category:Webisodes Category:Season 2 webisodes Category:Season 2